Blades of betrayal
by The Shadow Marshall
Summary: Harry is sent into Azkaban for being marked as an alleged Deatheater and for killing a close companion. Everyone except for a few turned his back on him including his best friend Ron. 3years later he is freed from Azkaban from Nathaniel Hood, a friend Har
1. Proluge: It begins

A.N. Okay this is Soulhacker talking just to let you know i've decided to start another story cause i've hit a major writers block with my other one, this story has nothing to do with my other one. so keep logging in and checking for updates on both this story and Shadow's. so here's chapter one enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the harry potter universe If i did... i wouldn't use just magic... I'd use techno-magic and WMD's

Main Pairing: Harry and Hermione

Blades of betrayal

Prolouge: It begins...

_Many know of my story. My name... Harry James Potter, Aka: The-boy-who-lived. My story is that I brought around the darklord Voldemorts downfall when I was only one.My parents Lily and James Potter were one of the most fun, loving, caring, and protective people during that time, they died sacrificing their lives for me not knowing the hardships that I would have to endure in the years to come. In the years after their death's at the hands of Voldemort, everyone looks to me as thier savior. They only see what's on the outside... not inside... They don't see anything on the inside how'I' must bear the wieght of the world on'my' shoulders and constantly have people whoI love and care about get about taken away from me. This time however it was I who will be taken away from my small family, not by the hands of Voldemort and the killing curse... but the by the seeds of corruption and backstabbing. The blades of betrayal have been carefully placed and everything that I once knew, broke down around me thanks to the sheer stupidity of the people in higher ups of power._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And so by the power invested in me I pronounce you Husband and wife! you may now kiss the bride"

Bill leaned in and kissed his new wife Fleur on the lips chastily and pulling away smiling down at the blonde veela. It was a normal day, just add in the wedding and the celebrations after the ceremony, at least to Harry Potter it was. Harry was wearing aset of basic black slacks, a white dress shirt with a gold loosened tie, and black suit jacket. He watched asBull took Fleur's hand and rush down the aisle.

'I hope I live long enough to see the day I get married' Harry thought to himself sadly.

Everyone stood up and cheered for the new married couple and watched as they walked down the aisle, Harry could only smile and could not bring himself to cheer for them. School had been hectic for him, and with Voldemort after his head he could do no more than smile.

"Harry you alright?" Hermione asked him, as she walked up to Harry. She was clad in a light pink dress spagehtti strap dress that reached her ankles adn accented her matured body.

"Yeah... I'm alright 'Mione'... just thinking about stuff..." Harry replied softly staring into Hermiones soft brown orbs.

'She's beautiful' Harry thought. At the end of sixth year Harry had realised that he loved Hermione more than anything in the world instead of Ginny. It was Hermione who stood beside Harry during their adventure's in school, and Ginny she was not Hermione in anyway, She had not been standing by Harry when he was faced with a dangerous task, it was all Hermione. He would give anything just to have Hermione in his arms.

'Damn Dumbledore for keeping the prophecy from me, and damn Voldemort for killing my parents' Harry thought bitterly.

"Harry you in there" Hermione asked pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm still here 'Mione'" Harry replied trying to fight a blush from creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well you seem to be going in to a dazed look now a days" Hermione said stating the obvious.

"Yeah I know... It seems I've been doing a lot of thinking these days..." Harry stated slowly, but sadly.

"We all know you are worried Harry, but we will be with you all the way, even Dumbledore" Hermione replied looking at Harrying with loving eye's.

'He's grown into such a handsome man. He's so young yet he's matured more than any other male could in many years' Hermione thought to her self sadly.

'But I love him either way...no matter what...I'll stick by his side till the very end...Whether he loves me or not' Hermione added as an afterthought.

"Hey if you two love birds are done having you lovey-dovey time together... you might want to get a move on... we'll be leaving for the hotel in a few short minutes" A voice called out to the two gryffindors. Both heads turned around, with blushes on their faces to see, a teen their age standing at the near the doorway of the chapel (The Weaseley family decided to have the wedding done in a muggle fashion), he was wearing a pair of black slacks, a black dress shirt, with the top two buttons and untucked, and a black suit jacket over top.

"You know keep doing that... and people will think that you two are going out or something" The teen chuckled at the two blushing teens as he walked over to them.

"You know Nathaniel... you keep what you are doing up... and I just might tell Leena who litterally stole her diary and spill your deepest darkest secrets to her" Harry stated grinning mischeviously, the teen known as Nathaniel paled instantly.

"You wouldn't" Nathaniel stammered out.

"Yeah I would"

"You bastard" Nathaniel growled out.

Nathaniel had an unnaturaly shade of short but messy pure white hair and glowing azure eye's, that literally could charm any women off their socks with one glanceand cold send a sense of great coldness and hate when angered. Natheniel Hood had met Harry at the beginning of summer vacation when he and one other person moved into the house next door to the Dursely's. Nathaniel was, as most people would describe him, an abnoxious yet fierce and loyal friend to the bitter end. When they met Nathaniel held no jealousy of Harry's fame and fortune as the-boy-who-lived, instead he made jokes about it that litterally made the raven haired teen crack up, but of course the abnoxious boy had a dark secret of his own. Nathaniel at a young age had discovered that he was a shadow mage, of course he hadn't discovered it himself, it was rather his mentor who told and explained to him of his abilities. His mentor Emily Cross was his gaurdian, seeing as Nathaniels paren't had died when he was only a baby.

"Well you we should be leaving now we don't want to miss our ride to the hotel now do we?" Nathaniel asked while chuckling heartily.

"Guess you are right... Come on Hermione we don't want to be late now do we" Harry stated as he winked at the beautiful bookworm, who could only blush at the gesture.

The three left the chapel and got into Nathaniels black Toyota matrix and immediately took off to the hotel the party was being held at.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Else where in England, in the old riddle house, Voldemort sat at his throne looking at the deatheaters that surronded him, but mostly at the deatheater that was standing in the center of the circle.

"You know what to do" Voldemort hissed.

"Yes my lord" the deatheater replied.

"Good... make sure that he ends up in Azkaban for murder and being a deatheater"

"Yes my lord"

"Now go" Voldemort ordered sharply.

'Soon Potter and the rest of this pathetic world shall bow down to me' Voldemort thought cruelly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was a quiet night nothing could ruin it for Harry, he had partied with his friends, danced many times witht he love of his life, and to add to that felt that he could do anything after Hermione kissed him on the cheek. He currently was sitting out in the courtyard of the wizarding hotel they were partying and dancing in.

"This probably has been the only ordinary day in my life... since I found I out I was a wizard" Harry said to himself amusedly.

"Oye 'Arry... There yer are" A familiar voice called out to him, Harry looked up to see the man who brought him into wizarding and his first friend, Hagrid.

"Hey Hagrid... How are you doing?" Harry asked as the half giant walked up to him.

"Oh I'm doing fine as usual 'Arry... I know its a little late but... I fergot to give you yer birthday present... so I have it here with me" Hagrid answered to the Raven Haired boy.

"Hagrid... Its only been a week since my birthday" Harry chuckled, Hagrid following.

"Yeah but I decided to put more thought into this one" Hagrid said, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather book with words engraved into the cover coloured in gold.

"I made this for ya 'Arry' Just a collection of lists of pranks your dad and his friends pulled off and pictures of your parents and everything" Hagrid explained, Harry took the book and opened it. Inside he found pictures of his parent's wedding, notes from pranks the marauders had pulled off, He could litterally feel tears starting to cloud his vision but managed to keep them in check.

"Thank's Hagrid...Thank you very much" Harry said softly hugging the half giant.

"Your welcome"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_It was at this precise moment that everything turned to the worse for me..._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"STUPEFY!" A voice cried out somewhere hidden in the darkness. Before Harry could react to anything, he blacked out.

The spell hit Harry in the chest and he fell down to the ground and let his wand drop freely from his pocket.

"Who's there?" Hagrid roared in anger.

"Accio wand" the voice called out again, immediatly Harry's wand wassummoned into the hands of aconcealed deatheater. The deatheater stepped out and instead of using his own wand used Harry's wandand once more cried out.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hagrids eye's were wide in shock as the killing spell hit him directly in the chest. That was the end of the Half giants life, and that was how everyone found Harry and Hagrid only on Harry's forearm the dark mark was imprinted onto his skin and exposed to the whole world.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_I never thought that I would say this but... I was glad I was decieved and betrayed... It brought a bout new changes in my life. I always thought that I would end up being like Voldemort when I first killed him, boy was I far from wrong... It was justice that I brought around... Justice and Hope..._

_Harry Potter_

a.n. So that's the first chapter of this story and note its only temporary until i get out of writers block for shadows, other than that R&R

toodles

Soulhacker


	2. Escape from Azkaban

Blades of betrayal

A.N.

Chapter 1: 3 years later

I remember the day I was thrown into azkaban... Fudge had this gleeful expression on his face, It was as if christmas had come early for a 4 year old. Dumbldedore... I won't even say anythind about him... Fool me once... shame on you... fool me twice... shame on me...Dumbledore made a complete fool out of me that day... he didn't come to my defense when I thought he would... It broke me in... the man who I looked up to as some grandfather figure screwed me over... I looked at Ron, his face was impassive... but when I looked into his eye's I swear he was overjoyed that I was going to be thrown into prison... I cursed his Jealousy that day... It was his jealousy that clouded him... he didn't bother sticking up for his best friend when he was trouble... he knew that I would have laid down my life for him and probably would have bailed him out if our positions had been reversed. I looked into Hermione's eye's I could see heartbrake... I knew that she still supported me... but seeing everyone around her turn against me was what broke her in. Damn Fudge for ruining my life... Damn Voldemort for killing my parents and stealing my childhood... Damn Ron for backstabbing me... and my personnal favorite... damn Dumbledore for keeping secrets from me... for using me as a weapon... for betraying my trust. I took one last look at the people in the room as I was taken away and cursed the 4 major players that sent me to that hell hole.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I wonder what's going to happen to me now... its been 3 years already... I'm probably lined up for execution" Harry stated slowly to himself, bitterness laced in his voice.

"Hey quiet in there!" An Auror Barked at him.

"Guess its better than the dementors lounging around" Harry muttered. The dementors permenantly left Azkaban and joined the Voldemorts side in the war. Since then it was a battalion of Auror's that were gaurding Azkban and nothing had left or entered the fortress.

_"2nd sqaud be advised that we have unknown's approaching the Island... be prepared to defend if we are breached" _The Auror's radio barked out.

"This is 2nd squad... loud and clear on that order commander," The Auror replied back into the radio.

'An assualt on this dump... who would be crazy to attempt something like that,' Harry thought to himself silently.

"If only I could escape from here... If only I could use my magic again... damn them all!" Harry shouted out angrily.

"Hey quiet in there or I'll shoot!" The auror gaurding Harry's cell barked in annoyance.

"Yeah fuck you too," Harry spat out.

"That's it! Luke get over here... It's time we taught this punk a lesson." The auror ordered to one his parthners.

'Oh shit' Harry thought. 'Just what I need now... to have my ass kicked by an armed auror,' He added as an after thought.

_"Second sqaud... Line's have been breached! I repeat! Lines have been breached!" _A voice on the other shouted out on the Auror's radio.

"Damn" The auror muttered. "Looks like your safe... For now," He added.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Talon five minutes to drop off point" A pilot shouted out back of his black hawk helicopter. In the back a lone solider sat there, running schematics and diagnostics check one final time on his combat suit before his droped into the island azkban. His mission was simple: 'Find Harry Potter and extract him from the prison'. He of course wasn't picked for the single-man assignment, he more than willingly volunteered to rescue Harry Potter himself.

"Well this is going to be fun... Me versus 3 sqauds of aurors... how fun," The masked figure mused.

"Talon... We're above drop off point... Go! now, before the auror's realise whats happening." The pilot shouted to the armour clad figure.

The figure known as Talon stood up from his seat shouldering his UMP tactical rifle, and threw himself onto a rope that had been dropped and rappled down onto the ground, unfortunately for him, in the center of a sqaud of armed aurors.

"Freeze... we've got you surronded!" One of them barked as he shouldered his weapon. Talon looked around and saw that the auror's buddies were encircling him.

'I knew I should have listened to the briefing's Talon thought to himself bitterly.

Before anyone knew it, Talon levelled his rifle and charged through the circle taking down the Auror's that stood in his way. The other Auror's reacted and opened fire and litterally could not hit him.

'Well I know one thing... they can't shoot worth jack,' He thought bemusedly.

'Its a good thing that the unspeakables wanted the Madam to be their head ofdepartment or else we would have been screwed if we attempted this coup' Talon added as an after thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey whats going on out there!" Harry demanded one of the aurors.

"We've got a lone wolf running rampant through our groups of auror's... he's coming for you" a Female auror replied to him softly. This female auror had bright pink eye's with flecks of gold in them,black hair with blond highlights embedded into it, and had a body that could put any model to shame.

"Lone wolf? he's got to be stupid to attempt and bailing me out!" Harry barked out in laughter, then added. "How come I've never seen you around here before?"

"I was transfered here after I hit my sqaud leader sqaure in the nose" The female auror smirked as she remembered what happened.

"Cloud... you stay and gaurd the prisoner... the rest of you with me... we're going to hunt this bastard down" The Squad leader barked, Leena could only sigh softly.

"Oh by the way my names Leena, Leena cloud" The auror added.

"Nice to meet you Leena... you should already know who I am" Harry replied with a chuckle.

"Harry James Potter, Age 19 years old, Blood type O, Thorn to Voldemorts side and Ex-Golden boy... I already know who you are" A voice called out from the shadow's.

"Talon... So nice to see you here..." Leena stated amusedly to the man in the shadow's.

"Nice to see you too Leena... See you've meet our special priority person... as the Madam put it" The man known as talon replied.

"Oh come now Talonyou should know by now almost every one knows his story by now" Leena grinned amusedly.

"Well not shit... Come on... Bravo and Delta sqauds probably have cleared an escape route for us" The man from the shadow's said.

"Alright alright" Leena sighed then went over and pulled Harry's cell door open, then reached into her pocket and pulled out his wand and gave it to him.

"Well now I can literally return the favor to those bastards who beat on me" Harry growled.

"Not now... we're running on a tight time schedule... we have to get you to the extraction point, and return you to the Madam" Talon said as he stepped out from the shadow's and stepped into the moonlight revealing his one piece body armor with a mask that hid his whole face.

"Alright lets go" Harry stated slowly.

It was another 20 minutes later that the people who assaulted the Island of Azkaban left in black hawk helicopters leaving the prisoners trapped within their cells, and their package; Harry Potter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_This was the day everything turned around in the war of the dark... I was bailed out of prison, with a group of special operatives working for someone within the ministry, and I was returned home to what was left of my family. I'll never forget that day... It made me the person I am right now..._

_Harry Potter_


End file.
